


Credo

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believes in just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credo

**Author's Note:**

> **Hugs** M, for the title, the bunny and beta. :)

He knows about gods. Has been called one, on occasion. He’s seen false gods, bad gods, demi-gods, would-be gods, and knows untold amounts of creation stories from innumerable worlds.

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god," his Ninth self had said; "no time off for starters."

But isn't that the way with Time Lords? As gods they leave much to be desired.

He knows of only one who deserves the title. One who takes the power of the ages and gives only peace and life in return.

Yes, if he believes in anything, it is his ....

Rose.


End file.
